


Reality - podfic

by Characterless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, 2014!verse, AU, Blood, Darkfic, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterless/pseuds/Characterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three phases of Castiel’s life always repeating themselves in a circle he calls reality. And the only person they involve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).



**Title:** Reality

 **Pairings:**  Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/others Rating:

 **Explicit Warnings:** listen to this on your own discretion.... it's kinda rough

 **Length:** 8 minutes 32 sec; 00:08:32

 

Download available at [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/69ug5njgmrqb485/reality_podfic.mp3)

This one is mine, I wanted to try podficing and figured it would be easier to do something I don't have to ask permission to do in case I royally screwed up. Please be kind, this is my first time....

Other than that. this one goes to K[alakiriya](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/69ug5njgmrqb485/reality_podfic.mp3) who encouraged me with kind words. Thank you hon. I love listening to your stuff!!!


End file.
